


Trust

by vangirl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath, Dragons, Gen, New Game Plus Challenge, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great deal would have to be done if the blue dragonflight were to be trusted again. (Takes place after the Nexus War and Patch 3.3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitsuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/gifts).



> This was written for Mitsuhachi, as part of the challenge NewGamePlus on Dreamwidth.

Dragonblight is as desolate as one would expect a graveyard to be. As he flies over the wasteland, he sees the bones of long dead dragons, each of them with their skulls rested on the ground as though they were merely preparing to sleep.

This is where dragons lie when their time is over. Those have reached this place were the fortunate ones.

Kalec flies toward the temple and sets down on the platform outside the Queen's chamber. A red dragon with a long scar across his flank gives him a distrustful look. He hesitates before changing to half-elven form. Even though the lack of space left few other options, he doubts the red dragons guarding the temple have much love for a blue taking the form of an ambassador.

At the very least, he is one amongst others. With the exception of the Life-Binder herself, the representatives of each respective flight are in their humanoid forms, all disguising whatever power they may have had.

The black ambassador makes herself obvious immediately, despite her seemingly harmless human form, sneering through the corner of her mouth as he enters. "Come to grovel, blue? Don't expect to be forgiven so easily."

Kalec doesn't look at her. There is rarely any point in listening to a black. Still, the fact that the black dragonflight had been _welcomed_ into the fold meant that Malygos' threat had been a dire one. A great deal would have to be done if the blue dragonflight were to be trusted again.

Fortunately, the other ambassadors seem to hold no antagonism to his presence. The green ambassador merely nods to him before looking away, appearing as disinterested as his elven form would imply. Likewise, the bronze ambassador would seem to be just a normal, pleasant gnome if Kalec didn't know better. She smiles kindly at him and says, "Pleasure to meet you, if we haven't already."

That gives him pause, and he looks down at her with a raised brow. "I don't think we've met before."

"My apologies then, Kalec. I am Chronomu." She chuckles, as though making a joke that she knows no-one else would understand. He certainly doesn't. "You can call me Chromie while I'm in this form, you'll be calling me by that name later on."

"Chromie," He bows slightly before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The black ambassador scoffs and rolls her eyes, likely displeased at being so obviously ignored. All the better to continue, he thinks.

"Kalecgos," Krasus calls to him, immediately recognizable in his elven form. "The Queen has something for you."

Frowningly deeply, Kalec steps before Alexstrasza and her consort, bowing his head in respect to the Life-Binder herself. "Might I ask what it is?"

Alexstrasza's smile is both kind and sad as she holds up a blue crystalline object, one shaped like a heart. He knows it can only be one thing. "This is the Heart of Magic. It is what's left of Malygos' power." She pauses before holding it out to him. "Now that my brother is gone, magic will be in disarray. Not unless someone takes his place."

Kalec can only stare at the Heart, noting both its small size and immense power. "You wish to entrust me with this?"

"The blue dragonflight will need a new leader if they are to survive. That leader will need to be strong, but also wise." Alexstrasza's eyes seem to brighten as she looks at him. "I believe you are the one to lead your flight."

He is no longer expected to merely improve the image of his fallen flight, but to lead and _redeem_ it. There is only one answer he can give to that.

Taking the Heart, he holds it carefully so that its power remains contained -- controlled. "I thank you for your faith in me. I only hope I can do as you say."

She bows her head to him, acknowledging his new position. "You will do well."

With the immense power he now holds, one that can be so easily twisted, he can only hope that Alexstrasza's faith is not misplaced.


End file.
